bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuzaki
Ryuzaki (流座気 lit. Method of Feeling) is a human known for wandering the physical and spiritual planes. How he has survived during his travels is up for debate and he is rumored to possibly possess a Fullbring, but the enigma hides the facts well. He often travels with his friend and lover Alma, and is known for a honed intellect that has aided in his continued existence. He stays away from Soul Society because he does not personally respect how things are run there, and so very few know of his existence. Appearance Ryuzaki is a man if average height who possesses dark brown hair, and eyes to match. His skin is a light brown and he tends to prefer darker colors when it comes to wardrobe. Not caring all that much, he often simply wears a practical black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Typically what he wears is neither form-fitting or baggy, but he moves closer to the latter than the former. He also often adds to this with a black longcoat which conceals any weapons or other such items he might carry on him. His face is often set in a thoughtful and analytical-minded way, though faint lines offer a hint at a somewhat friendly nature at times. Personality and Traits A person who can come off as either distant and detached or warm and welcoming, Ryuzaki is a difficult person to understand and may have trouble balancing his disparate natures. Highly free-thinking and unconventional, he has charisma and can draw people to him; his enthusiasm and brilliance he can exhibit never failing to impress. Not often does he reveal his innermost emotions, usually leaving only his closest of friends to fully understand conversations with him. A dreamer with a sharp and well-honest intellect, he is liberal and independent, and will fight avidly for the rights of others. His friendliness is reflected in the wide social circle he often can create. Forthright in explanation, he tends to get right to the point. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Frustrated when hampered, Ryuzaki is not satisfied unless free to do as he pleases. Typically confident, he is a good leader that is hardworking and sociable. When it comes to being wronged, he is often tolerant of petty things, but when roused or in a bad mood he should not be crossed, though he rarely carries grudges. His other quirks include not being above manipulation and deceit. He ends up at times being self-destructive, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming as well. History Under Construction Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power Control: Ryuzaki's spiritual power is noted to currently be somewhere between a vice-captain and an actual captain. To compensate for his lack of power compared to some, he honed his control over his spiritual power to its highest. Thanks to this, he is able to easily focus large amounts of his power in targeted points of his body to prevent attacks from harming him. This control also allows him to spread out his spiritual presence to the point that it can go completely undetected, while be able to sense a general direction of where people are within this spread. He typically does this habitually; capable of maintaining it at a whim. Weapon Mastery:In part because of both his Fullbring and hard work, Ryuzaki has been shown to be skilled with nearly any weapon. With a sword, he is shown to fight with blinding speed and precise strikes that take down foes as quickly as possible. While in the human world, he performs vigilante work at times and thusly reveals his skill with firearms; especially revolvers, snipers, and assualt rifles. He is also shown wielding polearms and other weapons with ease, and Ryuzaki leaves many to wonder how he has achieved his skill. Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery: Ryuzaki is noted for often partaking in combat without using weapons, able to easily hold his own against swordsmen with just his bare hands. His reflexes and sheer willpower and agility allow him to hold his own against multiple foes at once; even when they are armed, and he often will use his foes against each other. Honed Intellect: Ryuzaki often defeats foes with cunning and trickery over sheer brute force; helped by his incredibly sharp intellect that allows him to react and form strategies incredibly quickly. He also uses this intellect to read foes and find weaknesses in how they fight. Outside of combat, he often is inventing new things for his own use or coming up with new ideas and theories on various subjects. Enhanced Speed: Not capable of speed techniques used by Shinigami and Arrancar, Ryuzaki instead focuses his spiritual power into his legs to increase his speed to incredible levels. Naturally fast, even without spiritual help he is capable of sprinting at high speeds few humans could match. With spiritual aid however, he is able to keep up with even the fastest foes with ease. Fullbring While the origins of his use of the ability have not been revealed, Ryuzaki has been shown using a Fullbring to deadly effect. His ability allows him to manipulate things that he finds 'interesting'. As a naturally curious person, the range of things he finds 'interesting' is very large. Ryuzaki has noted that the stronger his interest, the greater control he has. Generally though, anything he finds interesting he can 'imprint' on; able to percieve what the object has been through in the past by touching it. Using this he can also absorb all battle experience when touching a weapon; allowing Ryuzaki to instantly understand how to use a weapon among other such uses. This does not make up for hard work on Ryuzaki's part, but he has used it effectively when necessary. :Mind: Offensively, Ryuzaki uses his mind, an object he finds thoroughly facinating, to manifest things within his imagination in reality, though he has to have at one point seen the object, and known of its existence. Objects he creates in this manner can be fully manipulated by him, though creating incredibly large objects is near impossible for him without straining him to near death. :Soul Manifestation: A form of his Fullbring that requires both his mind and other people. Ryuzaki at one point mused that people and humanity would likely be a facination to him for as long as he lived, and this fact allows him to take an imprint of a person's soul and manifest it as a sword or other such weapon. Doing this requires him to touch the person in question, though often he does this as they die because he does not require touch and he doesn't have to fight the person either. When used on Shinigami and Arrancar, Ryuzaki often gains a weapon much like their Zanpakutō in addition to what he gains from other races; namely memories, battle experience, and techniques they have used. Using his mind, Ryuzaki can freely manifest his entire collection of swords; at times creating the effect of a field of blades. Like his other creations, these can be fully manipulated by Ryuzaki. Trivia *Ryuzaki's theme is The Catalyst by Linkin Park. *Ryuzaki's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Ryuzaki's favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are milk shakes and coffee; with his least favorite food being seafood.